Claudia Britten
Claudia Britten is a lovely-type idol and the Empress of Lovely. She uses the brand Peachblossom. Personality Although this makes her appear sometimes as very cute, Claudia is very shy which has lead to equally bad PriPara stage fright. What is not as cute (appearance-wise), however, are the disabilities that led to her chronic shyness. Appearance Civilian Claudia's reddish-brown curls are tied back in a low ponytail with a small fringe hanging at the top. Her eyes are dark blue. Idol As an idol, Claudia's ponytail moves higher up her head and changes into pink curls tied up with a bow most of the time. Her eyes are pinky-red. History Early Life No-one is quite sure how Claudia got the afflictions she has, but Claudia's mother caught post-natal depression after having her which she never quite recovered from. Pulled In By Julia Julia found Claudia being bullied terribly by a gang of boys, and managed to involve her in her run from Ms Nightshade. Training in Secret and Letting It Go After seeing various performances by Julia, Cleo and Adrienne, Claudia starts going to the toilet at every spare moment and singing to herself. As this becomes more frequent, Rima, Adrienne and Julia start to wonder if she's caught some new bowel disorder or something and stalk her secretly as she goes into a cubicle and starts singing. This induces a massive fangasm in Adrienne and Julia who swamp her as she comes out on hearing them scream and try and persuade her to join them again-which actually cuts back Claudia's confidence a little. She doesn't go after a while until she has a sleepover with Adrienne and Julia where they watch Frozen, and even then it's somewhere where Adrienne and Julia hopefully won't find her. A little while later, Julia and Adrienne rehearse their cover of "All of Me" for the Stardust Session they'll be taking part in, where Rima tries to persuade her once more. She refuses. However, Claudia actually needs the toilet just before the actual performance and Julia and Adrienne are scanning their PriTickets as she comes back-then the intro starts playing as she gets to the room, which she mixes up with "Let It Go" in her strange new haste. Claudia scans the Friend Tickets Adrienne and Julia have given her as fast as she possibly can to get the Princess Meringue Coord, and appears on stage as the intro is playing behind Adrienne and Julia, where she gatecrashes their performance with Let It Go and makes her Cyalume Change debut. (I.e. her 1st proper performance) Relationships Golden Eagles *Julia Kaiser *Cleopatra *Adrienne Stonewall Emperor archetype Etymology Claudia's first name was easy-just knock the "us" off Claudius, add an "a" in its place and you get a name that's relatively common in Britain. Similarities *If you Google Claudius, the Roman emperor Claudia was based on, it's easy to work out where she got her stammer from. *According to Cure Fluffy's Latin teacher, Claudius was made emperor as a bit of a joke-when Caligula was assassinated, the guards searched the palace and found Claudius hiding behind a curtain. Similarly, when Julia is looking for an idol to join her team, Claudia hides behind a curtain in the hope that Julia will not choose her. However, Julia notices that Claudia is missing and notices her feet. She swipes Claudia out and decides that she'll "do nicely". Songs *Let It Go Quotes Quotes by her *"N-no way Julia!" Claudia's catchphrase. *"I-I-it's okay. I-I-I-I-i'll just hand this in to Ms Nightshade. W-w-we're n-not s-s-s-supposed t-to do P-p-p-p-pripara anyway and I-I don't even want to be an I-I-idol." Julia is outraged at this and snaps back with a "WHAT SORT OF SICK DEFEATIST ATTITUDE IS THAT! Over my frickin dead body." *"B-but I don't want to be an idol." Quotes about her *"It seems to me... that you have no confidence like Hitler had no heart. Therefore... my next campaign will be to make you into a high-flying successful PriPara idol!" Julia, Episode 1. To the second sentence Claudia replies with "WHAT???!!!" Trivia *Coincidentally, Claudia's personality and constitution are similar to Sophie's Fancy Mode. Both girls have quiet and high-pitched voices. *In Cure Fluffy's copy of Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, she named her Whismur Claudia after reading Whismur's Pokédex entry: "Whismur is very timid. If it starts to cry loudly, it becomes startled by its own crying and cries even harder. When it finally stops crying, the Pokémon goes to sleep, all tired out." Category:Characters Category:PriPire Category:Shy Category:Idols Category:Lovely Idol Category:Female